Remember the Rise
by LightNote19
Summary: Blue Eyes: Koba said we should hate humans. Caesar: Enough! From humans, Koba only learned hate and nothing else...That basicly is the plot of the story. And the appearance of Caesar's foster father.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited. If you guys see any problems just comment in a review.

Remember the Rise: Chapter One

* * *

><p>The sun was rising from the clouds and the rain that soaked the redwood forest reflected light making Caesar's home shimmer. It was the time again, Caesar thought. Every ape will wake up from the light of morning and start the day. The leader of the apes rises up from his mosey bed and stepped towards the opening and basked in the sun. It has been four years since the apes escape to the woods and it was time for celebration. He looks back and sees his mate fast asleep cradling the full belly she has been carrying for a few months now. They will be having a baby very soon. Caesar thought on this fact of another one of his would be brought into the world. This made him think of Blue Eyes his eldest son. His childish rebel started not to long ago when Koba gave him charge of the afternoon hunting party. Caesar trusted Koba's judgement but this he knew Blue Eye's wasn't ready to lead. Caesar told this to Koba that day and his son overheard and he has rebelled ever since. Koba signed "Getting him into the action will teach him." Caesar's reply, " Blue Eye's has hot head, getting him out there will kill him. Today is proof of that."<p>

Now he sported long scar running down the back of his head. Caesar asked what he did wrong, Koba's signed, "His stealth is not so good, deer heard him coming. He rushed." Caesar worried for his sons. For Blue Eyes because of his reluctance to listen. And the fetus because of its chances of being stubborn like his brother.

More apes started to come from their homes and started walking to the water hole that resided in the middle of their newly built ape home. Every year the shrewdness of apes would wake up early and sit around the water and wait until the group of apes go and hunt a large meal for the ceremony. There would be one hunt in the morning, and one in the evening. There would be two parts of this day. In the morning there would be a big breakfast where the leader of the Apes give the first speech of the day, praising the new family's and baby's that have grown and moved on from the horror of the past. And at night they would prepare everyone to go out and hunt for food together, like a family. And when they have all sat down and started eating they would tell stories of the Rise of the Apes_. It was like they treating the day like a once a year sabbath day,_thought Caesar amusingly.

"Caesa'"

The leader of the apes turned his head and saw Koba standing off to the side waiting for the other ape to acknowledge him.

"Round up the hunting group I will be with you soon." Signed Caesar.

"Should I bring your son?" Koba asked looking left to Blue Eye's room which was empty.

"No, not today." Caesar said. Koba bows his head and leaves. The majority of his people were awake now. Caesar swung down with many apes signing 'good morning' on his way down. He stops at the pond and starts drinking from the cups some of the females carved up.

He heard a low rumble of sound and saw Maurice walking over. He sat beside Caesar and grabbed a cup of his own and started drinking.

"Will you be joining us today?" He asked.

"Not today, go with the females, and find planets to eat." Maurice glances at another Orangutan on the other side of the pond.

Caesar shows his teeth in a smile and signed something only Maurice could see. The Orangutan shook his head wildly and got up to head towards where female apes said to meet. Caesar laughed at his friends embarrassment. As some of the chimps started to make a fire Caesar got up and left to find Koba and the group.

He found them just outside the forest sharpening their spears. The ground has dried and the sun was now shining through the trees, drying the leaves. It was now a quarter past eight Caesar reasoned, which means the deers should be up and running.

In the midst of the group Caesar saw Koba and Blue Eyes talking. The look of anger and disappointed could be seen from his son a male away. The leader of the apes walks closer and now his son and the other ape had his attention.

Blue Eyes frowns and signs to his father, "Why can't I come?"

"Not ready." Caesar says back.

"I am ready." Blue Eyes says back with rushed motion of his hands showing his anger.

"When you are ready to listen, you will be ready." Caesar says back with authority. Blue Eyes hisses and turns his body away looking towards Koba for help.

Koba signs, "When you are ready to listen, you will be ready." Koba says solemnly. Blue Eyes widened his eye as if betrayed then pushes past the other apes back to ape home. Koba as expressed his agreement with Caesar of Blue Eye's brashness but never have been so blunt with his son about it. Caesar sees that his son has a fondness of his friend because Koba has been lenient with Blue Eye's mistakes. But Caesar can't afford mistakes. There are still humans out there and so little of his apes that one mistake would set them back from their future, for their survival.

Koba thinks his eyes are very vulnerable. Between the apes that were in their colony Blue Eye's eyes showed the most emotion. Caesar thought it this was true but his son was young it wasn't yet time for him to worry if he was ready to be leader one day or not.

Caesar looks around the group of primates and sees they are ready. He signs to them, "Lets move out."

_I'ma go ahead and say this now. These chapters won't be long. They will vary from 2 to 4 pages. But this will be a 'if the character watched their own movie fanfic'. This element of the story won't be coming anytime soon but keep a look out. FAVORITE, FOLLOW_**_, AND REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_As you might realize, I rushed that first chapter. There was a lot of mistakes, but this time I'll read it over again. Maurice was suppose to say plant, but I guess the joke worked out anyway :P Someone asked what did I mean when I said his foster father was gonna make an appearance. Well, that would be telling now wouldn't it._

Remember the Rise: Chapter 2

Caesar stayed quiet and firm on the tree branch as he waited for the deer to have a false sense of security. Koba grinned with excitement and Rocket not too far behind him wait patiently for his leader to give the go. Because today was special, the group of apes were going to get a few of the stronger deer instead of the usual weaker ones they would pick out.

Caesar rarely speaks, only using sign language to comprehend his thoughts to his family. But the quiet "Go" escaped his mouth and the the twelve apes attacked. Their movements were quick and before anyone knew it they had five dead stags to bring back home. Stone and a few other gorillas grabbed the meat and threw it over their backs.

"This shall feed everyone well until night." Koba said triumphantly. Caesar smiled at the group. He signed, "Stone, take them to Cornelia so she can skin the meat." The big gorilla nodded his head and walked back to the colony.

"Koba." Caesar signed.

"Check human home. Make sure no one comes into the woods." Koba nodded at the command and waved over ash and two other apes to follow. Koba and the small group disappeared past the trees.

"We go home." Caesar said and headed back with the rest of the hunter apes.

Koba saw the desolation of the human habitat and smirked showing his large fangs. They pass through the golden gate bridge and into the suburban part of the city. They stayed high in the trees away from the few humans that were still alive. But Koba thought, soon they will be all gone.

"The flu wiped them all out." Rocket commented.

"Not all of them." Koba said frowning at this fact.

"How can you tell?" Another ape asked. His name, Koba thinks is Goldy.

"Plants in the garden over there. Not well kept but still alive. Few humans still alive here."

"And I smell fire off to the distance." Rocket signed.

Koba sighed to himself. "There is nothing left to worry about. This human problem will be in the past soon enough."

The small groups of apes swung back home, however they gave no notice to the light that was shining through the small window.

It was now just an hour before noon and the food was almost done. Caesar looked over the preparation with content. There, Caesar hoped, would be no fault for today and more proof of this would come from Koba when he gets back.

Caesar turned his head slightly to find his wife standing beside him looking on with him. "Its almost time." She signs.

"Yes, as soon as Koba arrives, we will start." Caesar signed looking off towards the woods.

"Still worried about the humans?" she asked. The leader looked back at her and stared at the growing belly. "Yes, but every time we go to see if any are around, less are in their place, sometimes no humans at all." Caesar signs.

"Do you miss them?" She asks. Her husband looked back at her with surprise. She smirked at him and cupped his face. "Your stories of your father…"

"My foster father." Caesar says back quickly. Her eyes widened but then looked sadly at him.

"Nothing to be ashamed up Caesar, he was a good man. Human! But a good one never the less."She says.

"It doesn't matter now, I have ape home and family. This is good." He signed. Caesar did not want to talk about this anymore. He did not want to linger on the thoughts of the human that raised him.

"Well if you don't want to think about that aspect of your life, you rarely give your experience during the war." She signs. She folds her arms in a pout as if she was disappointed every year.

Caesar showed his teeth in a smile. "Maybe I will this time." Caesar says.

"You promise?" she asked. She widened her eyes like a kicked puppy Caesar once saw playing with some kids long ago.

"My love, I would promise you the world if I could give it to you." Caesar signs. They both heard screech from beside them and saw Blue Eyes frowning with his friend Ash who was shaking his head wildly.

"Koba has returned." Blue Eyes signed rolling his eyes.

FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the review you guys I really appreciate it. This chapter will be longer than the others so I hope you enjoy. Enjoy! And review!_

Remember the Rise: Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Caesar stood before his family while they ate some of the stag and fruit they have gathered earlier. Koba had just returned not too long ago with good news. "No humans to worry about." He signed. Caesar nodded gratefully at him and told the group of apes to find some food and wait for the beginning of the celebration. The sun was now almost high in the sky and you could hear the birds and the soft wind hitting the trees near by. Caesar looked upon them while they ate, contemplating if he should speak his speech. If apes spoke with their voices to one another it was only in bursts, only in short words. Caesar was the only one who could speak clear enough where it almost sounded… human.<p>

Everyone looked to him as he walked up to the water and stood behind a rock that was his to sit on.

"I want you all to look around you." he signed.

"I want you all to remember every face and know every name that make up this family." He pointed at the ground. He looks around meeting everyone's eyes.

"Because this is all we got. The colony has grown three times its size since the Rise. And we all should be proud! If we did not fight then we would not be here today to see our friends…" He looks to Rocket. "...our brothers…" Caesar looks to Koba. "...the faces of our young that will surely rise even higher when the time comes!" he looks to his son, while the apes were hooting in cheers and excitement. Blue Eyes widened at his father in surprise. But he shook his head thinking of what those words meant.

"Like every year there are new young to bless so they can survive through the fury of the humans…" The apes cheered Caesar on as he spoke. The wind and fire stirred the emotions of the speech. "And live through the happiness that their elders have brought for them."

"This day we will be thankful, that we are here!" he signed to the jumping apes. "And that we have Risen!"

All the apes stood up from their food and chanted, "Caesar! Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!"

The leader of the apes smiled at his family and sat down. Cornelia handed him his share of meat and started digging into her's.

A hour has past and everyone was full from their meal. It was in the afternoon but it would be a while until the next part of the ceremony would start. For now the children are listening to Maurice give them the friendly version of the war before they would go to sleep. Caesar was sitting near the fire under the cave that held up part of the ape home. Everyone else was socializing around the pond.

"What are you thinking about?" Cornelia asked as she appeared near

"He's always thinking." Stone signs, yawning as he sat by Caesar with a full belly. The leader of the apes smiles at them until a memory came to Caesar as he looked into the fire.

"_What are you thinking about Caesar?" Will asked._

"_Grandfather is sick again." Caesar signed._

"_Yes I know." He frowned down at his ape in understanding._

"_You are a scientist."_

"_Yes?" He says in confusion._

"_Fix him." Caesar signed with an expression of hope._

"_Things just don't work like that buddy." His foster father said in sadness. He reached for Caesar for a hug which he accepted and they both sat down at the piano which the Grandfather played not too long ago._

"Thinking is good for the brain my friend." Caesar smiled at Stone.

"Mmmm, I'll leave all the thinking to you oh powerful leader." He said while scratching his belly.

"Who will be staying behind?" Caesar asked the gorilla.

"Some of the females volunteered to watch the home while we are away." Stone said.

"Good, good. Before the sunset we leave for the second hunt." Caesar said with authority as he stood up. "Get everything ready."

* * *

><p>The sun was hovering over the trees indicating the late afternoon. The wind was blowing softly and the water was thrashing against the rocks of the lake.<p>

"Blue Eyes." stated Koba with his voice. The young ape jumped when hearing his name but relaxed after seeing who it was.

"Hello Uncle."

"The hunt will be starting in an hour. You should get ready." Koba signed.

" Father does not want me there." Blue Eye's signed looking upset.

"He wants all of us there. It is tradition."

"I wish you were the leader." Blue Eyes signed while looking to the water.

Koba looked at the young ape in surprise. Koba did not know what to say to the son of the king of the apes but only in the deepest darkest place in his heart did Koba want to agree. Caesar was the one who lead the apes to freedom. Caesar was the one who gave the commands and started a ape wide evacuation from that so called 'salvation' for apes and monkeys alike. Caesar was the first ape to think beyond and that is why Caesar is the leader. Strength did not matter as much as when apes were with only little thought. Caesar was the smartest, therefore Caesar was king.

Caesar taught us the language which humans barely even used. Caesar taught us our first word: no. Caesar from the many books he has read as a child has taught us how to hunt, how to survive for those who were born in captivity. Caesar kept us together with the meaning of family. But even then, Koba said in his head, there was one thing he disagreed with. Something he could not let pass. Caesar's mercy. Caesar showed to those filthy animals, those humans, _mercy_. That does not sit well with Koba.

"Your father lead us..."

"I KNOW!" Blue Eye yelled with anger clear in his eyes. Koba stood to his full height then. The smaller ape saw what he had caused and opened his hand to the older ape.

"Get home, father wants you there." Koba growled out. Blue Eyes still had his hand out waiting for forgiveness. Koba swiped his hand and the younger ape ran off.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Remember the Rise: Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Caesar stood outside the woods waiting for everyone to get ready. The sun was now nearly gone and he started to feel little droplets of rain sink into his hair. Clouds began to cover the sky and the leaves on the trees began to sag with the weight of the water. The ground was damp and only one fire lit was just inside the cave where all the babies were sleeping. Cornelia and ten other apes decided to watch the children.<p>

"Ceasa'." said Koba. The king of the apes looked back at his brother with focused eyes.

"We are ready." Koba signed. Caesar nodded his head and looked to his family. He raises his hands and everyone goes quiet.

He turns to the woods and jumps on a branch and swings into the shadowy forest and his people follow.

It was now pouring rain but all the apes kept quiet and looked for their food. The rain drenched the ground which made it harder for them to find any animals to track down. Caesar looks behind him as the apes traveled and saw Blue Eyes a few feet behind him.

"Blue Eyes is being stubborn again." Koba signs quickly and jumps to the next branch.

"I know." Caesar signs.

"What are you going to do?" Koba stops beside him as he examines the area.

"Haven't decided yet." Caesar signs with a grim look on his face.

They finally stop after ten minutes of traveling. There was no sign of the stags that traveled this area.

Rocket lands beside Caesar and signs, "Odd."

"Yes, where are all the deer?" Caesar signs.

"Traveled north?"

"Too early." Caesar tells everyone to stay in their positions as he jumps down. He crouches down and smells around him. He walks further away from his people and see's a shift in the dirt.

He walks closer to inspect the print. Deer prints were littered near the one of the few pine trees in the woods and…. Caesar paused in his movements.

A Human was here. But along with this print there was a faint smell.

Koba begins to get impatient and jumps down to Caesar. "See anything?" Caesar stilled. He knew who this was. Panic began to go through him and thoughts of the past started going through his mind.

Caesar turns quickly to Koba. "Deer went east, tracks fresh, shouldn't be too far." Koba nods and goes back to the family telling them where to travel.

Caesar's heart beats rapidly at revelation.

A human foot print.

He climbs up into the trees and shakes off the thought and only focuses on the hunt. He didn't know why _he_ was here but he hopes he doesn't come back.

"Something is vexing you." Koba signs. He saw the flicker of panic in his king's eyes when he walked up on him.

"Not the time to explain." Caesar says. Koba took that to mean later, so he didn't question further.

The deer could be seen through the trees which made the apes behind him hoot in happiness. Caesar turns his head and tells them to quiet down with a quick signal. They all stopped at what they were doing and waited for Caesar to give the signal.

It was then Caesar turned around to his people. The air of anticipation was round them but he did not tell them go, but instead he decided in that split second to call his son forward.

Blue Eye's stood in shock but pushed himself forward to his father.

Caesar looked his son in the eye and signed, "Do you remember what what I taught you?"

Blue Eye's nodded his head understanding what his father was asking him.

Caesar nodded his head and fell back, with only his son on the front branch. Koba looked at the exchange. He didn't think this was the right time to give Blue Eyes the lead but he didn't question Caesar. He didn't know what was going to happen but he hoped the young ape understood this wasn't a time for failure.

Blue Eyes looked back at his father for assurance. The king of the apes gave him none. So Blue Eyes turned back to the large group of deer and assessed the situation.

He remembered when his father went over the strategies. It was before the anniversary three years ago and Caesar had just called him home earlier than he usually does. His father did not offer him a greeting he only told him to sit down as he explains the moves and tactics they must take during hunting.

It was after hours and the fire was almost out that Blue Eyes decided to ask a question.

"_Which one of these did you use on the humans?"_ The look on his father's face said to him that he shouldn't have asked that question but he really wanted to know. Caesar did not answer him for a few seconds but he finally pointed at to the drawing at the far end of the slab of stone where he drew out the images.

Oh, how badly Blue Eyes wanted to try this on the deer. He could only imagine what the fight between the humans and apes were like, with the help of those once a year in depth storytelling and Maurice's history lessons.

In the back of his mind Blue Eyes knows this was not the wisest choice of action. In the back of his head he knows this is what his father is testing him on. Just to see if he was ready to lead a group on his own. He knows that his father would be disappointed if he chooses this tactic. Even though Blue Eye's _knows _this. He did not give it much thought.

Only a few seconds passes by and Blue Eyes raises his hand and turns to tell Maurice and the orangutans to climb down and hide in the bushes and tells Koba to climb up and attack from above. They all look to Caesar. It was quiet and the deer still stood in the dirt eating the berries and roots in the ground just visible.

They all knew what this was. For the adults they knew exactly what this was because they were there when Caesar gave almost those exact orders. And for the younger apes, the tale of the attack on the bridge was everyones favorite.

They all looked to Caesar with nervousness while the rain began to pour harder.

"Go." The older ape spoke quietly. They all left quickly without a word. Blue Eyes did not want to look at his father and only told his group to go right while the young apes group went left.

Everyone heard the telling emotion behind Caesar's voice. But no one but only Koba and Maurice would comment later.

After everyone was in position and Blue Eyes gave the signal.

All the apes jumped from the trees and attacked the deer from all corners. The family of apes had the stags surrounded and they began to attack.

Blue Eyes marveled at the happenings going on around him. The gorilla's tackled their deer to the ground, the orangutan kept to the trees and threw their spears with accuracy. And the chimps and bongalos jumped top of them, stabbing the deer threw its heart.

Blue Eye's looked through the mist of the fight and couldn't find his father. He made his kill before looking up and finding the King of the Apes high in the trees observing everything.

The hunt was beginning to quiet down while and Caesar saw a few does run off.

Caesar looked down at the apes with a reserved expression, glad that didn't go south. But even still Caesar was bewailed. Blue Eyes stood triumphant before all the apes but the king of the apes was not celebrating.

He gave a loud shriek which got all the primate's attention. "Lets. Go. Home." Blue Eyes looked to his father with anxiety. He feared what his father would do because of his choice in hunting.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
